


A Turn of Fate

by wannabeyourstar



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Business Man Glenn, Domestic, F/M, Farmer Maggie, Fluff, Fuck you Karl, Gleggie - Freeform, I’m doing Negan x Daryl for my friend, Karl this is for you, Maggie has a dog, Negan should be dead but Karl doesn’t like that, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, karl - Freeform, no zombies, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeyourstar/pseuds/wannabeyourstar
Summary: A world where the zombie apocalypse never happened. Glenn Rhee went from a simple pizza boy to a successful business man who had learned to turn a cold shoulder to those who served little importance to him. Maggie Greene lived in her farm happily with her step mother, Otis, Beth, and Hershel. She helped plant crops and live a simple life, not intending to move out of this life she had. Though, thanks to the strange events that fate lies down, Hershel’s farm was scheduled to be torn down unless they pay a certain sum of money, causing Glenn’s and Maggie’s lives to overlay. How will everything turn out for two young people who have everything against each other?
Relationships: Beth Greene/Noah (Walking Dead: Grady Memorial Hospital), Daryl Dixon/Negan, Enid/Carl Grimes, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Turn of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a Gleggie fic that I didn’t even plan on posting until my friend told me I should, so here we are. Please enjoy this as I don’t know what I’m doing.

~~

“Arthur, I asked for my coffee twenty minutes ago!”

The young man yelled, standing up. His chair rolled as he pushed it back, glaring at the anxious assistant.

“Y-Yes! My apologies sir...it’s just the line for coffee is long right now and-“

“Did I ask for excuses?”

The business man snapped, his tone clearly having no patience. Arthur gulped before adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves.

“N-No sir...but before I go do that, I need to inform you of your meeting.”

Arthur said, avoiding eye contact with his superior. The infuriated male drew a slow breath before sitting back down on his chair, the wheels protesting with a creak.

“When is it?”

The silence was quickly filled with the flipping of papers. Arthur frantically searched for the correct date and time, his shaking finger pointing to one of the days.

“This a-afternoon...3:30 pm.”

Arthur answered, making the man nod. He glanced over to his computer, typing in a few things. The keyboard gave satisfying taps before he clicked his tongue.

“You’re free to go, but I expect you to come back with my coffee.”

Arthur nodded his head before scurrying off, leaving behind an irritated asian. The man turned his chair to face the clock on the wall, reading the time.

2:21 pm.

He gritted his teeth before shaking his head, leaning back on his chair. He brushed his wavy black hair out of his eyes, his cold coal eyes staring out with nothing in its view. His formal, black attire seemed just as clean as the day he had purchased them, giving a serious look. A hint of a goatee was beginning to grow on his face. The asian man changed his direction once more, returning to the screen and searching for his appointments for the day. His eyes landed on the one coming up. A farm eviction. Now that would be interesting. He grabbed a pen and began to write down some information on a few empty pages of paper, rolling away to turn on his personal printer. He prepared for his meeting before glancing over to the second for a moment.

_ 2:29. _

He scoffed, shooting up from his seat and heading to the door frame. Did he really need to do everything by himself? He just wanted a coffee, how simple was that? He began to storm off with his intention clear on his face. He was going to fire Arthur, just like he had done with the last two.

This was the life of a business man who lived for his work and nothing else.

This was the life of Glenn Rhee.

~~

The chopping of vegetables filled the silent home with noise. The young woman efficiently cut the variety of greens before sliding them into the violet pot filled with bubbling water. The flame of the stove was turned on high, her hand feeling the heat as it passed by it. It was awfully quiet, so she lowered the flame and exited the kitchen, her ears being filled with the sound of hushed whispers.

“We can’t tell ‘em...”

“But we have to.”

“Tell us what?”

The old pair turned towards the female, their eyes wide. They had not expected her to be standing there, so they were at a loss for words.

“Well...ya see....”

Her mother began, her hands moving as she struggled to think of the proper way to give the dreadful news. Hershel, her father, sighed, shaking his head.

“Josephine, there is no use hiding it any longer.”

Hershel told, placing his hand on his wife’s shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze, pulling her in close. With his other free hand, he lightly picked up at a beige colored paper and offered it to the girl, who took it quickly. The paper crinkled underneath her touch as her eyes scanned through the paper frantically. Her heart dropped down to her stomach as her breathing stopped.

“N...No, this is some sort of...joke...right?”

She asked, turning to her parents. They were both staring at each other, the hesitance shown in their eyes. The female sucked in a sharp breath before placing the sheet down on the table, her eyes slowly closing.

“I’ll deal with it.”

The words dangled in the air, as if it was just a sugary lie. Hershel and Josephine just stared, their expressions showing their uncertainty, however she was determined. She walked off to her room, getting her phone and quickly dialing the company that had send the letter in the first place.

“...”

“...”

“Hello, this is Terminus Enterprice. How may I assist you today?”

A slow breath drew in.

“I would like to schedule an appointment about a farm issue. My farm is being scheduled to be torn down.”

“I see. For matters like these, you will need to speak with Glenn Rhee, who is usually busy.”

“I don’t care-....I mean...well...when can I speak to him?”

“A week. Monday, 3:30 pm.”

“That’d be great.”

“What name is this under?”

She stopped speaking for a moment, her eyes drifting off as she stared out her window. The blue skies and the white clouds fit nicely together.

“Maggie. It’s under Maggie Greene.”


End file.
